chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian of the Desert
|gold = 1200 1200 1200 |exp = 975 975 975 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Farrah [ Our target is a dragon. It was once called the Guardian of the Desert. ] Pirika [ The Guardian of the Desert...? Then why...? ] Phoena [ Isn't this some kind of a mistake? ] Farrah [ I wish it were, but unfortunately it's been verified... ] Farrah [ That's why I couldn't tell Her Majesty. we have to kill the Guardian of the Desert. ] Farrah [ The queen is too kind. If I had told her, I'm sure she would have stopped me. ] Farrah [ But we don't have much time left. ] Farrah [ I can see it. Those are the ruins where the dragon lives. ] Phoena [ So, a dragon lives there... ] ---- Farrah [ Be careful. Humans haven't been here for ages. ] Monster [ ...! ] Farrah [ Just as you can see, it's become a den of monsters! ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ What kind of a gentleman did this dragon used to be? ] Farrah [ I never met it before it became the way it is now, but according to rumours... ] Farrah [ I heard that it used to deal with any crises that occurred in the desert. ] Pirika [ So that dragon is causing all of the desert's problems now...? What could that mean? ] Phoena [ If we ask the dragon... ] Farrah [ To do that, we're going to first have to get to the dragon's lair, though! ] Beast [ ...! ] Pirika [ Monsters here, too!? ] Phoena [ They're coming! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ We've come quite a long ways inside... ] Farrah [ We'll be there soon. ] Phoena [ Has the dragon ever spread a disease like this before? ] Farrah [ As far as I've heard, it's never done this before. That's why it's so strange. ] Farrah [ Why would it do such a thing...? I think there has to be some kind of reason. ] Phoena [ A reason... ] Monster [ ...! ] Phoena [ Eek!? ] Pirika [ Black Troops... Why!? ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ There are some big ones too! Hero, be careful! ] Part 4/4 Farrah [ The last time I came here, none of those were here. I wonder when they could have got here... ] Phoena [ What are they doing down here...? ] Farrah [ There's no reason for us to have any idea what they're planning. ] Phoena [ That may be true, but...it's baffling. ] Pirika [ Hey, there's a door. ] Farrah [ The dragon is beyond. ] Phoena [ I feel my dread growing stronger and stronger. ] Farrah [ I'm opening the door. ] ---- Phoena [ This is the dragon... ] Dragon [ Who are you!? ] Farrah [ Ones who will cause problems for you if we live. ] Dragon [ ... ]